


Poifect

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Andreil and The Foxes [5]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, I'm not sorry for bad not punny title lol, M/M, Poi, hoop dancing, hooping, hula hoops, neil josten poi master, personal hc, personal hc dot point format, poi spinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: Neil tries out poi and hooping. Andrew doesn't know about it, until he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted from da tumbs](http://jewel-imagines.tumblr.com/post/150861218557/imagine-neil-josten-pro-at-poi-hooping). 
> 
> Personal HC dot point format bc ceebs turning it into a written fic but still wanted to post it. And I honestly couldn't stop imagining it so here we are. Enjoy!

  * Neil sees poi spinning and hoop dancing one time (idk, through vids or in person)
  * He’s intrigued and impressed by the smooth flow of all the dancers’ movements and their seamless transitions paired with the flashing, glowing lights of the tools they wield; the mesmerising dynamics of it all makes him want to try it out for himself
  * And so he does
  * Robin online shops with him for the LED glow poi balls, sticks, nunchucks, and one large + one regular-sized LED hoop at first
  * At this point Andrew’s already graduated and on his new team, so he doesn’t know
  * Neil doesn’t think practising poi/hooping would particularly interest Andrew so of course he doesn’t mention anything, he’s always too busy simply adoring Andrew when they facetime or call each other anyway
  * Neil’s only supposed to have time for Exy, but he starts practising poi and hooping on the dl / whenever he can’t go outside because it allows him to simultaneously concentrate and relax
  * It’s not quite the same feeling running gives him but it’s a good feeling, especially on rainy nights or when he’s just feeling particularly homesick from Andrew, he’ll practise with the thought that one day he’ll show Andrew his Smooth Moves
  * Let’s just pretend Neil naturally has a good sense of body rhythm and so he gets real good, real fast after following Youtube tutorial vids and letting his body feel the music/do it’s own thang
  * Let’s also just assume he practises to whatever music other hoop dancers and poi spinners move to from vids he’s watched
  * Robin is v impressed because between Exy and poi, Neil’s got talent
  * She tries to record him but Neil’s actually embarrassed and doesn’t give his consent (which she respects pls ty)
  * She doesn’t tell Andrew either bc if Neil’s not saying anything, neither is she
  * It’s just a hobby of Neil’s and so he continues at it on top of Exy and leading his team
  * Then, Andrew comes to visit for a few days and they do their Andreil thang but the day before Andrew has to leave, it’s only during mid afternoon that Andrew starts to seem a bit off and tense
  * Leaving Neil affects Andrew the way having to see Andrew go affects Neil
  * So Neil suggests they go for a drive in Neil’s car
  * In Neil’s car, secretly stocked with his poi paraphernalia 
  * Andrew merely gets in the driver’s seat and doesn’t even need to ask where to before Neil points in some random direction and off they go
  * Turns out they end up driving along a completely open road, no one around for miles
  * Amidst no buildings, alone together and under the stars, they stop and take a breather (a.k.a they whip out the ciggies while sitting on the hood of the car)
  * “Gonna miss me too much then,” Neil teases, questions, states and Andrew just puffs smoke at him in acquiescence
  * Neil flushes and an idea suddenly springs to mind
  * He casually says he wants to show Andrew something
  * Despite the Silent Minyard Treatment, Andrew’s confusion when Neil takes out his hoop and poi items is a sight to behold
  * Neil tells Andrew to pick one and with a raised eyebrow but an otherwise unimpressed gaze, Andrew picks the nunchucks
  * Neil hands Andrew his phone, the playlist ready, and asks Andrew again, “Pick one.”
  * Neil smiles a beautiful smile and says, “Just watch. You can record me if you want.”
  * And when the music starts, so does the show
  * Neil puts on a show for Andrew the likes of which he’s never seen before
  * Cigarette fallen to the ground, Andrew’s like _ **Excuse. You. What. The. Fuck.**_
  * With the stars above and the darkness around them, Andrew is the moth and Neil is the flame
  * Simply stunning
  * Neil is hypnotising
  * And Andrew is burning
  * Andrew is fucking mesmerised, he feels ignited from within, and for the duration of the first song, he tries not to be so stunned / tries to not let some _alright_ moves affect him so???
  * When Neil stops, Andrew thinks he won’t stand for that however
  * Andrew Minyard is So Gay for Neil Josten right now
  * He is so fucking here for this, yes
  * “ _The hoops_ ,” he grounds out and Neil only smiles, swapping out the nunchucks for the large hoop as the song changes
  * Andrew is just so hot for the way Neil moves, from his hips to his legs to his arms; the way Neil spins that shit around his body, all over and across and around his whole damn body
  * Andrew’s completely transfixed on all of Neil, he’s unable to look away and he has no need for a recording
  * Is Neil an idiot: pfft yes, because Andrew, oh, _he won’t_ ** _forget_ ** this 
  * The show goes on for a while as Neil expertly wields all that glows and demonstrates what he’s got using every equipment he has, each to a new song
  * When it’s all over, Andrew has to get himself in order
  * “Cool, right?” Neil grins and Andrew gets a hold of him immediately
  * “Yes or no?”
  * “Yes—”
  * Needless to say, passionate things were done on and inside Neil’s car and when Andrew leaves the next morning, though they’re both eager for the next time they’ll see each other, the distance doesn’t seem too bad
  * Not when Andrew has the vivid images of Neil poi spinning and hooping in his head, and Neil has the knowledge that Andrew quite frankly enjoys Neil’s new hobby (and skills)
  * One day soon after, Neil gets a package and finds that he’s been given an LED light staff, accompanied by a short message: _Use this next time._
  * And so Neil masters wielding the staff
  * Neil let’s Robin record him after he finds a cool song to move to and Neil sends the video of him using the staff to Andrew who immediately replies with a, ‘ _don’t send vids to me.’_
  * Robin tells him Andrew meant that he wants to see Neil show him in person, but also Neil should send vids to the original Foxes
  * And so Neil does
  * Nicky loses his shit and demands more videos (also implores Erik to take hooping lessons with him), Dan and Matt are so impressed and proud (they also want more videos); Renee praises Neil’s skill, Allison curses that she never even thought to bet that this could be a thing, Kevin scolds Neil and tells him not shirk on Exy practice (which he doesn’t, obvs, but then Neil sends them a vid of him wielding his Exy racquet LOL), and finally, Aaron doesn’t care for it at all… but when Katelyn tries hooping, then Aaron does care for that very much
  * Let’s just say Andrew feeds Neil’s poi hobby more than he does his Exy obsession 
  * He buys Neil all the poi and hooping gear and equipment
  * The only thing Andrew and Neil both know Neil won’t try is fire poi; ain’t about dat life
  * Whenever the Foxes get together they make Neil dance for them; basically it’s his party trick, one that no one gets tired of watching
  * Sometimes, when Andrew needs to anchor himself, the image of Neil dancing with glowing and flashing lights is enough for Andrew to concentrate on and calm him
  * Nothing is better than seeing Neil dance for him in the flesh though
  * In the future, any time Neil wants to put on a show for Andrew (whether he knows Andrew’s having an off day or whenever they go out for drives and stop in the middle of nowhere), Andrew does not object to it at all, ever.



**Author's Note:**

> Also started working on a daily basis since end of August so I've not had any time to finish the final extra for [Matchin' Mittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505899), but hopefully I'll get it up soon ;A;


End file.
